How a slut became a slut
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: I'm just Ciel. An 18 year-old host in Gwiyomi, a Karaoke bar that caters exclusively to foreigners, with our services ranging from pouring Scotch Blue in delicate shot glasses to going out with our guests in exchange for money. It's a high-class brothel, to be precise, minus the trashy strippers and the smell of sex in the air. But we're all the same. We're still sluts. AU:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note **: Wrote this on a whim. Not an original plot, but this is different from all the other fics in ff. That's because I based all of this on firsthand personal experience.

**Warning**: OOC, AU, yaoi, mature content, long-winded fic. English is also not my mother tongue. EDITED

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**_Falling in love is not for me... _**

Sure, the way he tastes still lingers in my mouth, and his face etched in my memory is undeniable in all honest truth. But he looked the same in every way to every boy he shares his table with. I'm not the only one.

Porcelain hands held gloved fingers with adoration as he listened to my companion, a blonde bimbo who's dick is bigger than his brain (and it's not a compliment). The thin lips smirked before descending to the exposed neck, the receiver hummed his approval in a pathetic attempt to be erotic. Still, who am I to feel disgust? It is not my place to complain, let alone to judge.

I'm just Ciel. An 18 year-old host in Gwiyomi, a Karaoke bar that caters exclusively to foreigners, with our services ranging from pouring Scotch Blue in delicate shot glasses to going out with our guests in exchange for money. It's a high-class brothel, to be precise, minus the trashy strippers and the smell of sex in the air. But we're all the same. We're still sluts.

_Slut_. I whispered inside my head as Finny leaned a little too close at him. His crimson pupils widened, handsome face etched with surprise as the blonde murmured something at his delicate ear, before it was nipped by a pair of cherry glossed appendages. Much to my dismay, I noticed the that pair of hands adorned with black lacquer went south to take its place on top of the creamy legs which was one of that bitch's asset.

He was the same to me a few days ago, when he came with a different friend who chose me and Alois to amuse them. Perhaps, that's how he is, nice to every slut in Gwiyomi.

_Maybe Sebastian's just like that. _

I look at the interesting spectacle before me with a bit of envy as I stuff a piece of beef jerky in my guest's mouth. An old Asian man with slanted eyes and a bulging belly. I cringed as he tries to hit a high note from a song more ancient than the Star Strangled Banner (no offense to Americans though. And yes, I think I'm funny). I smiled pretentiously as not to offend him, but I allowed my sapphire orbs to glare as soon as he turned his back at me.

_Endure... _I breathed out as sneaky hands crawled to my waist, my gloved hands clenched in resistance to the basic instinct to slap the pervert. Another trouble will cost 50 dollars subtracted from my pay, and I'm not too keen on losing more money after that fiasco with Joseph, a regular who likes to complain in order to save money. People these days should really burn in hell.

"You, so pretty!" my customer patted my head and I stuck out my tongue in a cute gesture which disguised my annoyance. "How about we meet after you finish work?"

Another of these O.B. types. Going out with customers without permission from the manager will cost me 150 dollars. And I bet he wouldn't even pay me after the 'session'. _Cheapskate_.

"Too busy, oppa!" I used the term which pacified most Korean jerks that dared enter the lair. However I braced myself for the storm.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

"Call manager! Change partner!"

One of these days, I'm going to murder a son of a bitch.

* * *

"I'm out, that guy's a pauper." I stormed inside the dressing room, struggling in my 11-inched stiletto heels in shocking pink while pulling the blue Japanese schoolgirl skirt uniform that barely covered my ass. I sat beside Alois, who was enjoying dreamland in our wooden bench and oblivious to my sorrow while the lifted skirt exposed his red thong.

The floor manager, a pretty Latina with gigantic boobs barely contained in her office attire, clicked her tongue as she twirled a lock of silver hair on her finger. "Days like this ... show up!"

The cross-dressing males scrambled around retouching make-up and hair, and I can almost pity the future chosen one. Customers like that are a bother to the profit. Alois seemed to know too, as he did not bother to fix himself, an indication that he doesn't like the guest.

"Over already?" Sleeping Beauty finally woke up and graced me with his presence, the eyeliner that rimmed his sky blue eyes barely smudged from his nap.

"Trust me, that's the table you wouldn't want to sit with." I lend him my pink lipstick to fix his makeup, noting how he expertly swiped it on his lips without a mirror at hand.

"He's too ugly to expect free sex from us. What the hell is he useful for if he doesn't have dough in his stupid piggy bank? My ass don't take credit cards, and I don't think your ass accepts MasterCard."

"Well, let's wait till Bard kicks his drunk butt down the stairs." Not even a joke, the head security really literally beat crap out of molesters who can't afford it.

I let Alois lay his head on my lap, not minding the ticklish sensations from his fair locks. There were no words between us for a few moments, in a silent agreement to talk about the real issue at home, where no prying ears dare to eavesdrop.

I know he knows about Michaelis, and the awkward moment I just survived through. I know about Faustus, and his attempts to woo my buddy for free sex. But the personal issues about our guests are not to be mentioned in public, especially in front of jealous colleagues. This may be a shameless job, but it's better to stay out of everybody's way and hold it in.

We should be canonized for our patience and discrepancy. I snickered secretly. Saint Ciel and Most Venerable Alois sounds wrong in many ways.

"You should really stop drinking Scotch Blue, bitch. It's taking a toll on your sanity." I raised a brow at Alois' statement, only to realize it's not for me.

Apparently, Finny just returned from the table, face sporting a blank expression. It's means either of the two things: A. Sebastian's taking him home, or B. Sebastian got bored of him and decided to leave.

"Bar fine?" Alois dared to ask. Finny shook his blond head, and I repressed the urge to sigh. That's a relief.

"By the way, Ciel. Sebastian says sorry for what his client did to you. He also said that Mr. Hyun Joong is really a pervert and blah blah blah. You know, like a regular bitch."

"Yeah, whatever." I pretended not to care. I directed my attention to fixing my blush on, just to keep my hands busy. In reality, I'm quite happy.

_At least he cared_.

"He'll be waiting for me later after work, and if you're not busy, you can tag along!" The green eyes sparked with secret mischief. "But I know you'll be doing your laundry later, so I told him that you won't be available."

"Yeah, gee thanks." I replied lamely. Of course, expect Finny to keep him all to himself. I grumbled inwardly, but there is no way I can complain.

Life at Gwiyomi is just like that. A competition that is fiercer than Top Model.

I felt Alois silently tapped my shoulders, his way of saying 'we'll get back at this slut soon'. With a last touch of lip gloss, I'm determined to play this game rough.

* * *

The morning sun touched the sky with a tinge of pink, and the cool July air swiftly kissed my cheeks like a consolation. Except for the buzzing cars and bright city lights, the atmosphere gave me an impression of peace. Fake peace. It's just a calm after the storm. I sipped the hot French Vanilla fresh from 7-11, while Alois opted to give a lollipop some weird fellatio, his tongue twirling menacingly at the tip before sucking it forcefully. Dressed in casual jeans and shirt, we waited patiently for Grell, the red-haired gay stylist whom we had the pleasure of living with in the boarding house. He makes life less boring with his antics, though sometimes it irritates the hell out of me.

"Here he comes." I looked up, expecting to see the pretty gay with hair that's _to die for, _but instead, my eyes caught sight of Finny. The blank expression made me shudder in excitement, 'coz I know the reason why he's upset.

"Care to explain?" his normally cheery voice was laced in poison, but I did not falter. Instead, I smirked.

"Is this about Viscount Druitt? I know he's your guest, custard, but it's not my fault that he chose me for the night."

"Bitch, please. You did that on purpose. Was this to spite me, huh? Are you envious because of Sebastian?"

"You know, you're a hopeless case, Fin. I thought you're going out with Sebastian tonight? What's with the bitching?"

He glared ferociously at me. The kind that says '**cat fight' **in bold letters. Painted nails reached out to grab me, but my reflexes were fast. I quickly dodged his attack and splashed the hot cup of my beverage at him. His mascara and eyeliner blurred and melted, the ugly stains tainted his blemish free face. Just like a worthless harlequin.

_Serves you right._

"Why you-!"

"Hey! What the fuck is going on here?" Grell swiftly came between us, the red stilettos made him 5 inches taller than he is. Glasses perched on top of his crimson head, the naked eyes glared daggers between me and Finny.

"This fucker started it!" the soaking blonde pointed an accusing finger at me, while I shrugged with indifference. Leave it to the bimbo to be so mature. Alois finally decided to remove the candy from his mouth to play lawyer, but a deep baritone voice beat him to it.

"Ciel's telling the truth. Finny was the one who attacked him first."

Straight, black locks framed his oval face, with a few strands falling to his perfect nose. Carmine pupils pierced straight into Grell's emerald ones in pure conviction. The thin lips smirked playfully as he directed the intimidating gaze at me. Judging from his black suit and tie, he had been waiting outside for 3 hours. I can still smell the scotch and cigarettes that lingered on his clothes. Behind him, a topaz-eyed male wearing a similar apparel leaned casually on a white Porsche, specs tucked on his chest as he watched us with a bored expression.

"Ugh! It's Claude." the lollipop was tucked promptly on the glossed lips. I wanted to bitch slap the hell out of my friend. Disgust was written all over him, but it is Claude that we're talking about.

"My, my... You're quite a handsome man. I must say." Grell leered, exposing razor-sharp teeth that can outshine the shark's fangs at Jaws.

"Hello, Sebastian?! In case you forgot, it's me that you asked out on a date." Thin brows raised in question. The ravenette turned his head to Finny.

"Yeah, he asked you on a date. Before you get into a bitch fight. Unfortunately, Sebastian here hates classless people." Claude waltzed to our direction, his hips slightly swaying. One of the reasons why the now bespectacled man is hated: he's brutally frank. I pursed my glossed lips as I engage in a glaring contest with the dirty blonde.

If this doesn't end this, maybe my fists will.


	2. Chapter 2

I dedicate this chapter to **ZombieKisses** for the lovely review! Also to **Inujuju712** for being loyal. Thanks for reading and reviewing, **promocat** (honya!)!

**Warning: crack, OOC, and insaness**

**disclaimer: mentioned products not mine.**

* * *

**Alois POV**

Okay... Now wait a sec.

What the fuck are you doing here, Claude?

Instead of rising to Ciel's defense and counter Finny's accusations with an 'I object!', lo and behold, an unwelcome knight in suit and tie joined our crazy fiasco of ganging up the little slut. Yeah, we're whorible (whore + horrible. I coined the term so no stealing biatch). Of course, stealing guests and old geezers are a common practice in this brothel/host club, so why is he approaching Ciel like he's number one?

Hello? Alois Trancy here! Number one at Gwiyomi club! A little respect please?

Anyways, the very handsome yet a penny-pincher guest of mine just said something really bad. Finny, classless? Isn't he such a mother fucking gentleman?

The creepy male even had the guts to wink at me, yuck! Seriously, dicks are good, but I'm here for cash. So he should stop texting me kinky stuff which I held zero interest in.

What the fuck? Ciel's giving Sebby bedroom eyes already. Oh hell to the no! If he went on a date with Mr. Devilishly Gorgeous, I'd be obliged to date the creepy Spider! Help me God!

I nudged my short and sweet bestie and leaned evilly, while Grell is occupied at fawning over the black haired demons of cheapness.

"Not to make anything worse, sweetie." I mumbled, Chupa Chups still muffling my speech. "But Sebby did asked Finny on a date. Don't even think about coming with him. What are you? Some kind of a replacement?"

Ciel clenched his fists tightly, and I half wondered if he'll let it fly on either Sebastian's, Finny's or preferably Claude's face. Either of the three would be wonderful. From the corners of my sexy eyes, I noticed Sebastian's smirking lips twitched with annoyance to the side. Little asshole really hates me. Maybe because he noticed I can't be easily manipulated for free sex.

Tough luck sugar! I won't let you corrupt my Ciel's nonexistent innocence! Unless you offer to pay him!

"Really, Sebastian?" I vaguely noticed Finny's slight squeal of irritation. I really should stop thinking and eavesdrop right now.

"This is really fucked up. Know what? Fuck you. I'm outta here! Good luck trying to get the midget to your filthy bed!" he spat out and marched like a soldier to the taxi terminal. My very mature buddy stuck out a tongue and I followed it with a salute of my middle finger.

"So, what did I missed?"

My soul almost jumped out of my skin in shock. I bet my eyes widened to the span of a wheel as I stared incredulously at Mr. Lau, who was already standing beside me.

"Sir, what the hell are you doing here?!" Seriously, appearing like a mushroom from out of nowhere?

"Duh! My parking lot, right?" the slanted eyes laughed amusingly, before those lanky fingers reached out and squeezed my cheeks like some kind of a gigantic pimple. I cringe in pain, and the others snickered at my distorted face. How supportive.

"My very pretty number one! I know today's your day off, but you shouldn't be hanging around here! People might mistake you for a two dollar pickup," the black orbs wandered towards the bluenette and he received an unwanted but warm bear hug from Gwiyomi's owner. "You too, Ciel!"

"Me too! Me too!" Grell spread his arms for an embrace from the cute boss (Mr. Lau is quite cool and sexy, but I don't want to be killed by Mrs. Ran Mao). Of course, the ever so friendly Chinese obliged, only to try to haul the flaming transvestite to the dump truck which was collecting the early morning trash.

"Wait! You forgot this!" The struggling red-head was jokingly offered to the garbage collector who roared in a laugh.

"That's really mean!" Grell pouted and pretended to sulk in a corner. "By the way, boss. Why can't I join Ciel and Alois in show-ups*?"

"Because you harass customers. That's why." Ciel retorted. It earned him a light slap on the ass from our stylist.

"Mr. Michaelis, Mr. Faustus! How are you this morning?" it's 5 o'clock AM, yet our owner is so energetic. He must be snorting coke.

"Yeah, about that." Sebastian offered an underwear-dropping smirk that made both Ciel and Grell swoon. Instead of the desired effect, I rolled my eyes. Handsome guys are so like my ex. Just in it for the sex, then will leave you hanging on a thread. "I want to ask Ciel and his friends to join us in breakfast."

"Oh? Then why not?"

"Sir!" I cried out a little too loudly in protest. All eyes darted to my direction, in various reaction.

Grell looked annoyed, Ciel was glaring, Lau gave me a secretive look that usually meant that I should check my phone (I'm psychic!), Sebastian straightened up, and Claude only raised a brow.

"Uhmm, err- laundry day for me! Haha..." I gulped and awkwardly giggled. Okay, I overreacted, but it's not like I'm earning anything from dating him! My time is not cheap!

"Don't freak out, sweetheart." Claude feigned concern, but his tone was dripping with sarcasm and taunt. "I'm not going to rape you or what."

How can I be so sure? Someone named Karyl from the other bar was already gang-raped because she went out with a guest. Bar fine and O.B. are two different things. Bar fine guaranteed that you'll be paid the next day and safety since guests are obliged to leave their real name and address. Whereas in O.B., you have absolutely nothing to back you up in case of emergency. It's a gamble that's so not worth it.

I felt my phone vibrated inside my fluffy pink handbag. I reached out quickly and read boss's message silently:

**You know I can't say no directly to customers, Alley. Just say yes and bring Grell along. The more, the safer.**

Way the go, boss. Scaring me with horror O.B. stories then forcing me to tag along. He turned me into a paranoid then pushed me to face my fear. Bravo.

"Alois is just shy." Really Ciel? You are such a great friend. "He'll join us." Or not.

"Yeah, right. Grell's with us, right?" I leered sweetly at Faustus. Say no and I'll run the hell outta here.

"Sure thing, as long as it's for you, sex cookie." the demon in glasses smiled. Ohh, kowaii! I can feel the chills creeping up to my spine. He really fits the profile of a gay pedophile.

"Care to join us, Mr. Lau?" Sebastian turned to the Chinese man, who shook his head in apology.

"As much as I loved to, I need to go home. Wife is waiting for me." a fast escape. Oh goody! Wait, Lau-sama! Don't leave me!

I guess puppy dog eyes works only on my guests. My boss rode his Benz and leaving us a casual wave, he flew out the parking lot like a free eagle. I was left alone, moaning on my lost principle of no O.B. allowed, while my 'friends' looked damn excited to boot.

Goodbye world! And shed no fake tears for me! *dramatic faint*

* * *

I'm here...

To eat...

Breakfast...

Then what the hell are we doing at the Body Shots 24/7 liquor bar?

_This is what I'm talking about. _I grumbled to myself as the bitches ordered all kinds of alcohol for fun. I checked the menu and eyed at the finger foods and other meat stuff, my mind set to order the most expensive dish to spite Claude and company.

The spicy buffalo wings and beef teriyaki caught my attention, not because I'm hungry. The price is a whooping 195 dollars per order. My mouth draw a sinister line of revenge, and without consulting the two ravenettes, I dictated the said dish to the waiter.

"You know what, I'm really upset." Ciel leaned flirtatiously at Sebastian, who immediately wrapped an arm around his tiny waist. Stupid fucking pervert.

"Sorry," the taller male's forehead touched my bestie's as he tried to lure Ciel to his sinful world of 'getting-laid-without-getting-paid'.

"Mr. Hyun Joong is an important client, and he chose you first, right? If I only knew that he'll eventually change partner, I would've chosen before him and take you instead."

All along, I devoured the surprisingly yummy chicken wings, and in-between bites, I munched down the large plate of meaty beef goodness. Claude looked at me, as if to say: u mad? Food juices leaked to the edges of my lips, undoubtedly erasing any signs of lip make-up. I felt like a homeless kid in Africa, was dying in starvation and now blessed with heavenly goodness from the lord above. I chewed loudly and without any heed to table manners, making Grell and Claude crumple their face in disgust. Ciel and Sebby's inside their little world now, oblivious to my cannibalistic way of eating.

"Tch..." instead of eating his own plate of chicken salad, Claude turned his attention to his glass of brandy. I bet his appetite was extinguished by the lack of finesse that I proudly displayed. Hell, even our stylist can't look at me or the food.

"Arsh joo eathing jat?*" I motioned towards Claude's salad, who sighed in nausea at the barbaric speech. He pushed the plate towards me, and I gladly dig in.

_Shit, diarrhea alert._ I felt my stomach groaning and protesting from the sudden attack of the joined forces of salad, teriyaki and buffalo wings. Not paying heed to any bodily complaints, I resumed eating and talking. Trying to engage anyone in a conversation of idiotic speech. Even the poor waiter whose only goal is to replace the table napkins with a fresh set was not spared. Since Claude says he hates classless sluts, then I'll give him classless at its finest. Perhaps, he'll leave me alone after then. I am such a smart banana.

"I'll pay our tab." Claude couldn't take it anymore and approached the male who was whispering words of pointless love to Ciel. He was awarded by a nod, but nothing more. I chuckled inwardly. Ohh yeah, isn't it the best day ever?

The uniformed waiter handed the bill to the topaz-eyed spider, who looked at it without any reaction. He beckoned the employee to come closer, and said something in hush tones. He bowed politely at my guest and took the credit card. All along, I smiled pretentiously like a criminal that will never be caught.

MasterCard was handed, along with the receipt, and everyone got ready to leave. I felt like skipping in bliss, until my small intestine rolled like a junkie. Shit.

I rushed to the comfort room, and into the toilet, I purged all the gigantic chunks of meat, bile and stomach acid. Yuck! I flushed the bowl and rinsed my mouth with water, feeling like a Roman inside a vomitarium. With haste, I ran outside.

I was about to go straight to the exit when my pink, fluffy handbag caught my eye. The Fuck? I hurried to the said chair and scourge through my belongings, making sure that nothing went missing. Just then:

"Sir, here's the bill!"

I glanced at the waiter and scowled. "Didn't the creeper guy with glasses paid for it in credit card?"

"But sir!" the man in white paled and showed me the paper, along with a copy of Claude's receipt. "He specified that you will pay for the beef teriyaki and buffalo wings! Here's proof!"

_Asshole_... I fumed at the bill, my nostrils flared from blatant embarrassment and murderous intent. With a slight tremble, I pulled out my cash, and fucking shit. I only got enough left for a cab. I pushed the money to the waiter's hand.

"Sir," he pulled without humor at the dollars that seemed to be stuck in my hand. "Please let go."

I parted ways with my hard-earned money. Bye Benjamin! My eyes almost teared up in pure sadness.

All the things that those babies can buy...

Gone inside the Body Shots toilet...

All because of a four-eyed demon named Claude Faustus...

**I swear by Barď's armpits, I will have my vengeance**!

* * *

**How was it? pretty stupid, right?**

***show-up~ the presentation of the hosts/sluts to the guests, with a whole lot of blinking and smirking involved. **

***are you eating that? **

**O.B. ~ outside booking **

**bar fine ~ paying for sexual services. most part of the cash is for the management itself. **

**I'm giving away one-shots! now, you must go to my other story : Fingers Intertwined and read the bottom part for the mechanics. just in case you like :)**

**You do know how fan fiction works, right? we update, you review. or else plot bunnies commit suicide. **

**Gracias !**


	3. i LOVE FANFICTION

**So yeah, I posted a new one shot called Crazy Kids: Bartender for Takeout in honor of my new readers and those who won the one-shot contest I held.**

**Apparently, some bitch called Eliminator Forum decided my story should be reported, and added it to a community along with thousands of others. For mods or whatsoever. I am really not sure.**

**I'm posting this to say that I may be forced to delete all of my stories here and move to deviantart, where bitches with nothing else to do are rare, and where people can actually write what they want to write.**

**it's all about freedom of expression. Writing is an art, just like 120 Days of Sodom and Children of the Eye. It should not be censored, or hindered, unless the writer caught an innocent reader unaware. All of my fics have warnings in it. ALL OF THEM. And believe me, I've read worse, from bestiality to necrophilia to paraphilia, to grammar nazi's and I make it my business to judge? NO! And neither should everyone. Just because someone is a better writer than you, it doesn't mean you should be bitchy and bitter.**

**In all of my fics, i pour my heart and soul to them. I don't even have my own computer, and I spend lots for an internet connection. Yet, I continue, because I feel that I should share in my fandom, that I should write not only for my satisfaction, but for my readers as well. Handful as it may.**

**I need a break, and as protest to what had just happen, I wish that people who had fics, people who believe in freedom of speech, should post a similar chapter. Shall we wait for a wipe out of fanfics just like what happened on 2012? SHALL WE LET THEM TRAMPLE ON OUR FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION? I THINK NOT.**

**IF YOU LOVE WRITING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**IF YOU LOVE READING, YOU WILL ACT NOW.**

**SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**I AM CHIKAY, AKA ULTIMMA GOTHICCA AND I LOVE FAN FICTION.**


End file.
